Draco
by Polianthes
Summary: Wszyscy myśleli, że po zakończeniu wojny nic już nie zachwieje na na nowo ustaloną rutyną. Tymczasem zgłoszone zostanie zaginięcie pewnej słynnej czarownicy, do której poszukiwania będzie poczuwał się zobowiązany Draco Malfoy. Chłopak wyrusza w podróż do miejsca, którego nie chciał odwiedzić, i z ludźmi, których nie lubi, by odnaleźć nie tylko zaginioną dziewczynę.
1. Chapter 1

**DRACO**

Rozdział I

Wojna się skończyła.

Świat się skończył.

Czarodziejska społeczność była tak mała, że prawie każdy był w stanie odczuć skutki konfliktu. Pewien rodzaj końca świata był jednym z nich.

Draco westchnął zastanawiając się, co tak naprawdę robi jeszcze w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jego świat już się skończył. Ministerstwo Magii skonfiskowało większość rodzinnych posiadłości. Zajęło też, mimo pewnego oporu ze strony goblinów, sporą część złota z rodzinnego skarbca. Rodzina Malfoyów była już skończona. Wraz z końcem pewnej ery nadszedł kres bogactwa i nieograniczonych wpływów możnych czarodziejskich rodów. Wielu kolegów Dracona ze szkoły zdecydowało się na wyjazd do innych krajów. Prawie żaden z nich nie brał udziału w wojnie, ale czysta krew znaczyła już coraz mniej. Ponadto magiczna społeczność obarczyła winą za zaistniały konflikt ówczesną elitę, więc na każdego potomka rodu znanego z uprzedzeń patrzono krzywo i dbano by nie pełnił zbyt ważnych funkcji w Ministerstwie.

Sam Draco cudem uniknął odsiadki w Azkabanie. Jego ojciec już nie miał takiego szczęścia i w więzieniu miał pędzić przynajmniej kilkanaście lat. Jego matka także została oczyszczona z zarzutów dzięki zeznaniom Harry'ego. Jednak wynik wojny nie miał wpływu na poglądy jego rodziców, którzy nadal uważali czarodziejów pochodzenia mugolskiego za niegodnych studiowania magii i przynależenia do ich ekskluzywnej społeczności.

W Slytherinie przyjaźnie nie były zbyt popularne, ale pomimo to Draco czuł się niesamowicie samotny w nowej rzeczywistości, pozbawiony znajomych twarzy kolegów ze swojego domu.

Jedyną osobą z Hogwartu, z którą utrzymywał kontakt, był Blaise Zabini. Nigdy nie byli ze sobą szczególnie blisko, Blaise był wychowany we Włoszech, w których uprzedzenia były mniejsze, a konflikty między czarodziejami na tle pochodzenia właściwie nie istniały. Nie powstrzymywało go to jednak od rzucania od czasu do czasu dyskryminujących komentarzy, które w Slytherinie były częste i wręcz wymagane. Plotkowano także, że ojcem Blaise'a jest czarodziej półkrwi, niektórzy mówili nawet, że jest synem mugola, jednak nikt ze szkoły nigdy nie rozmawiał z Blaisem na temat jego ojca. Chłopiec nigdy nie interesował się przynależnością do którejkolwiek z grup, które tworzyły się w obrębie jego domu, spędzał czas z ludźmi, których uważał za wpływowych oraz przydatnych do wykorzystania w danym momencie.

Dzięki przezornej matce nie powrócił na siódmy rok do Hogwartu, tylko spędził go za granią. Sprawiło to, że nikt w Wielkiej Brytanii za nic go nie obwiniał i młody mężczyzna mógł się cieszyć statusem osoby neutralnej.

Draco zdziwił się bardzo, gdy po zakończeniu jego procesu pierwszą osobą, która się z nim skontaktowała był właśnie Blaise. Od tego czasu spotkał się z nim parę razy. Zabini był jedynym znajomym ze szkoły, z którym utrzymywał kontakt. Te kilka spotkań pozwoliły mu lepiej poznać niedostępnego i dość tajemniczego chłopaka. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Draco miał dobrego kolegę.

Właśnie na dzisiaj przypadało kolejne spotkanie i z racji tego młody Malfoy stał przed wejściem do pubu i wpatrywał się w jego wnętrze ukryte za witrażowymi szybkami będącymi częścią drzwi.

Był to mugolski pub. Miejsce, które jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu napawałoby go odrazą. Draco pamiętał moment, gdy pierwszy raz wszedł do tego lokalu. Był bardzo podniecony i przestraszony. Odczuwał irracjonalny lęk, bał się, że nagle zwykli mugole zerwą się z miejsc i rozpoznają go. Był to oczywiście nieuzasadniony strach, ponieważ nikt nie widział go gdy jako początkujący śmierciożerca przyglądał się torturom, podpaleniom, gwałtom i śmierciom, a przynajmniej nikt komu nie można by było wyczyścić pamięci. Pub był zadymiony i pełen gwaru. Spotykał się z Blaisem w piątkowe wieczory, więc w lokalu było wiele mugoli, którzy chcieli zacząć weekend od spotkania z przyjaciółmi. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Przestał być dziedzicem fortuny, potomkiem starego i poważanego rodu, a został zwykłym mężczyzną. Dobrze wyglądającym mężczyzną i tyle. Kilka mugolskich dziewczyn rzuciło mu zalotne spojrzenia, w wyniku czego mężczyźni spędzający z nimi wieczór odprowadzili go czujnym wzrokiem. Tej nocy opuszczał pub nie tylko z ulgą, ale też z uczuciem szczęścia. Draco Malfoy znalazł miejsce dla siebie.

Była obrzydliwa pogoda, padał deszcz. Wejście do suchego i ciepłego budynku było niesamowitą przyjemnością. Młody chłopak od razu zaczął szukać w morzu głów tej znajomej. Nie zdążył jeszcze dojrzeć Zabiniego, gdy dostrzegł machającą do niego barmankę, którą poznał przy pierwszej wizycie w tym lokalu.

\- Hej, Draco! – krzyknęła, wychylając się ku niemu zza lady.

\- Cześć, Rita! – odpowiedział entuzjastycznie. Polubił tę dziewczynę od pierwszego wejrzenia. Była trochę starsza od niego, wysoka, z haczykowatym nosem i dziwnym, skomplikowanym tatuażem na ramieniu, którego znaczenie wytłumaczyła mu podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, ale do tego czasu o nim zapomniał.

\- To co zwykle? – zapytała.

\- Pewnie – odparł, rozglądając się na boki.

\- Blaise już jest. Patrz, o tam siedzi – wskazała barmanka, domyślając się, czego szuka jej klient – Blaise! – krzyknęła. Ciemnoskóry chłopak zauważył parę przy kontuarze i pomachał do nich.

\- Co u ciebie?- zapytał Draco, gdy Rita zaczęła mieszać składniki drinka.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedziała – Piątki są koszmarne, ale kocham tę pracę – roześmiała się – A co u ciebie? Znowu żadnej dziewczyny? Z każdym naszym spotkaniem ty i Blaise stajecie się coraz bardziej podejrzani… - powiedziała z uśmieszkiem.

\- Co tydzień ten sam żart, mogłabyś przez ten czas wymyśleć kolejny – odparł kpiąco Draco .

\- Ale jest w nim ziarnko prawdy. Co tydzień prawie wszystkie dziewczyny w pubie są zawiedzione, bo dwaj najprzystojniejsi faceci bardziej interesują się sobą nawzajem niż nimi.

\- Co ja poradzę, żadna mnie jeszcze zainteresowała – odpowiedział Draco.

\- Jeszcze? A może jakaś JUŻ cię zainteresowała? – Rita poruszyła zabawnie brwiami.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł, lekko czerwieniejąc.

\- Mów co chcesz, ale ja wiem swoje. Masz to w oczach. Pracuję tu od kilku lat i słyszałam zwierzenia zakochanych ludzi, widziałam też wtedy ich twarze. A ty nawet nie patrzysz na dziewczyny w ten sam sposób co Blaise.

Draco nic nie odpowiedział. Nastała dziwna cisza.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli cię uraziłam… - zaczęła Rita.

\- Nie ważne. Dzięki za drinka – odparł czarodziej, kładąc banknot na stole. Zabrał szybko kieliszek i udał się w stronę, gdzie siedział jego kolega.

\- No, myślałem, że już nigdy nie skończycie świergotać – przywitał go Blaise - Zaprosisz ją gdzieś w końcu? Czy zaproszenie barmanki na drinka w pubie, w którym pracuje, w godzinach jej pracy jest możliwe i zgodne z etykietą? – zaczął się głośno zastanawiać, zerkając na Dracona raz po raz ze złośliwymi iskierkami w oczach.

\- Ha, ha, ha – odparł sucho Malfoy – Czy wszyscy dzisiaj uparli się na wyciągnięcie antycznych dowcipów, by sprawdzić czy jeszcze są śmieszne? Odpowiedź brzmi: nie.

\- No, jak masz humor gorszy od naszych ojców w Azkabanie to nie wiem, czy dzielić się z tobą nowiuteńką sensacją, o której wyczytałem w Proroku, którego ty bojkotujesz – tu spojrzał się znacząco na blondyna.

\- To przez te wszystkie bzdury, które wypisywali o mnie i o mojej rodzinie! – wybuchnął Draco.

\- Tak, tak, rozumiem – odparł znudzonym głosem brunet, wykonując gest ręką, zachęcający kolegę do uciszenia się – Nawet ten szmatławiec czasem pisze prawdę, a wszystkie ptaszki na mieście ćwierkają, że ten nagłówek to czysta prawda – dodał tajemniczo.

\- Pokażesz mi wreszcie tę gazetę, czy mam ją wydrzeć zębami, albo coś ci za nią dać? Od razu uprzedzam, mam parę knutów w kieszeni, więc po wyartykułowaniu twoich próśb udam się po prostu do najbliższego magicznego kiosku. – odparł zirytowany blondyn.

\- Niczego w takim razie nie chcę, bo jeśli kupisz to w kiosku to zasłabniesz na jezdni – młody czarodziej, wysunął zza pazuchy Proroka i po uprzednim rozejrzeniu się na boki, przysunął go do Dracona.

Z pierwszej strony spoglądała na niego zmęczona twarz jednej trzeciej najsłynniejszej trójcy magicznego świata, siląca się na uśmiech i zerkająca co chwilę w bok. Nagłówek głosił: _HERMIONA GRANGER ZAGINĘŁA?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Moi Drodzy! Zapomniałam umieścić jakąkolwiek notatkę ode mnie na początku poprzedniego rozdziału, więc chciałabym teraz podać ważne dla mnie informacje. Jest to moje pierwsze fanfiction i sama jestem własną betą, więc mogą zdarzyć się błędy wszelkiego rodzaju, uprzedzam też, że moje postacie będą dość niekanoniczne, a wątek romansowy mocno ograniczony.

Przyjemnej lektury

P.

 **Rozdział II**

Draco zastanawiał się, czy w momencie, kiedy twój świat się skończył to znowu może się skończyć? Skończyć, jeśli to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej?

Chwycił się rękami stolika, desperacko próbując poczuć jakiś element rzeczywistości, coś co zapewni go, że to wszystko rzeczywiście istnieje. Ale jeżeli wszystko istnieje to najnowszy numer Proroka też istnieje, z okładką, której treść kłuje w oczy, która sprawia, że boli go serce.

Czemu, kiedy wojna wreszcie się skończyła, kiedy Voldemort zniknął już na zawsze zaginąć musiała właśnie Granger? Czemu, kiedy wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, bo przecież nic gorszego nie mogło się wydarzyć, jej prawdopodobnie coś się przydarzyło?

Draco czuł się oszukany, chciał płakać, schować się gdzieś, rwać włosy z głowy, zniszczyć coś, nakrzyczeć na kogoś lub jeszcze lepiej kogoś uderzyć.

\- A nie mówiłem – odezwał się Blaise – Oddychaj, stary. Wdech i wydech. O tak. Wdech. I wydech.

Draco, choć niechętnie, to jednak zastosował się do poleceń kolegi. Po minucie był nawet w stanie spojrzeć na okładkę gazety.

\- Teraz przeczytasz ten artykuł jak spokojny, młody mężczyzna, którym jesteś, a nie straumatyzowana dziewczynka.

Draco chciał protestować. Był straumatyzowanym, młodym mężczyzną. Jednak po chwili, sięgnął drżącą ręką po gazetę.

 _ **HERMIONA GRANGER ZAGINĘŁA?**_

 _Wczoraj, o godzinie czternastej dwadzieścia siedem w Biurze Aurorów zgłoszono zaginięcie prawdopodobnie najsłynniejszej i najpotężniejszej czarownicy naszych czasów – Hermiony Granger. Pochodząca z mugolskiej rodziny bohaterka wojenna podobno nie utrzymuje kontaktów ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z magicznego świata już od kilku miesięcy (!). Co się z nią stało? Czemu dopiero teraz zgłoszono jej zaginięcie? Sprawa owiana jest tajemnicą i mimo wielu moich próśb, nikt z Ministerstwa Magii nie skomentował tej sprawy. A nieoficjalnie powiedziano mi, że wszyscy pracownicy MM otrzymali surowy zakaz udzielania jakichkolwiek informacji na ten temat. Mnożą się natomiast domysły i coraz to nowsze teorie, więc zapytałem kilku moich redakcyjnych kolegów, co myślą na temat zniknięcia genialnej czarownicy._

 _ **Hugh Sterton**_ _, dziennikarz śledczy: „To oczywiste, że Hermiony Granger nie ma już między nami. Była z pewnością osobą genialną, a umiejętności i wiedza nabyte podczas wojny tylko zwiększyły jej możliwości. Od początku też wiadomo było, że aby mierzyć się z Voldemortem trzeba mieć podobnie wielkie ambicje, więc nie zawaham się stwierdzić, że to Harry Potter zamordował pannę Granger. Zauważył bowiem, że jest o wiele potężniejsza od niego, a to zagrażało jego planom zdobycia stanowiska Ministra Magii w ciągu najbliższych pięciu lat. Mugolaczka potrzebna mu była tylko po to by zdobyć poparcie potencjalnych sojuszników i wyborców. Potem przestała być przydatna, a wręcz zaczęła zagrażać."_

 _ **Barbie Garrick**_ _, autorka kolumny psychologicznej: „Całkiem możliwe, że Hermiona zapragnęła zerwać z dotychczasowym życiem. Po takiej traumie ludzie odreagowują w różny sposób, a ucieczka jest jednym z nich. Na pewno kusiła ją perspektywa zaczęcia wszystkiego od nowa, z dala od miejsc, które przypominały jej o śmierciach przyjaciół i tragicznych wydarzeniach. Podobno jej relacje z Harrym Potterem i Ronaldem Wesleyem po kilkumiesięcznej wędrówce tylko we troje znacznie się pogorszyły, więc ucieczkę Hermiony mogła także spowodować ogromna samotność i problemy w kontaktach międzyludzkich."_

 _ **Rita Skeeter**_ _, reporterka: „Moim zdaniem Hermiona Granger, po prostu urządziła sobie trochę dłuższy urlop i „zapomniała" powiedzieć o tym swoim znajomym. Chodzą plotki, że na meczu finałowym Europejskiej Ligi Quidditcha kilka miesięcy temu poznała gwiazdę Paryskich Gnomów – Aidana O' Sullivana, a ta dwójka szybko nawiązała gorący romans. Od dawna wiadomo było, że panna Granger ma słabość do przystojnych, sławnych i zdolnych graczy quidditcha, więc gdy okazało się, że Roland Weasley nie jest dobrym graczem, nie mówiąc też o braku innych poszukiwanych cech, po prostu zmieniła obiekt swoich zainteresowań. Podobno naszej bohaterce wojennej nie przeszkadza nawet fakt, że Aidan przegrał proces i będzie musiał łożyć na utrzymanie dziecka brazylijskiej modelki, którego istnienia wcześniej się wypierał, a teraz para zaszyła się na jakiejś tropikalnej wyspie by wypocząć, on – po intensywnym i męczącym sezonie, a także stresującym procesie, zaś ona – po wojnie i wyprawie w poszukiwaniu horkruksów."_

 _Jak widać, zdania na temat tego, co spotkało lub mogło spotkać Hermionę Granger są podzielone. Jednak bądźcie pewni, że to_ Prorok Codzienny, jak zawsze, _dostarczy wam najnowszych i najpewniejszych informacji._

 _ **Kenneth Price**_ _._

\- Ale gniot! – warknął Draco, ściskając część gazety w pięści.

\- Może _Prorok_ jest gniotem, ale podstawowe informacje są prawdziwe. A może nie tylko podstawowe? Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby to Potter…

\- Podstawowe czyli jakie? – przerwał niecierpliwie Malfoy.

\- No, zaginęła, a sam fakt zaginięcia Potter i Weasley zgłosili dość późno, to podejrzane, prawda? Któryś z nich mógł ją zabić, obaj spanikowali i postarali się w swój charakterystyczny i niedbały sposób usunąć ewidencje swoich czynów. Jednak po jakimś czasie, coraz więcej osób spostrzega brak Granger i zmuszeni są to zgłosić. Fakt, że zrobili to dość późno działa na ich niekorzyść, więc muszą zrobić wszystko, co w ich mocy, żeby odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia. Mogę się założyć o własne ręce, że albo będą w ekipie poszukiwawczej (której nie ma już sensu wysyłać) albo będą obecni przy prowadzeniu śledztwa. Normalnym kandydatom na aurorów by na to nie pozwolili, ale bohaterom wojennym…Zrozpaczonym, po zaginięciu ukochanej przyjaciółki… - zakończył znacząco.

\- Bez przesady. Morderstwo z zimną krwią?

\- Powiedzmy, że w afekcie. Możemy nawet się założyć.

\- Nie, dziękuję – odparł kwaśno Draco.

\- A, zapomniałem. Przecież to dla ciebie…ważna sprawa – po znaczącej pauzie na twarzy Blaise'a pojawił się kpiący uśmiech.

Blondyn odczuwał ogromną chęć uduszenia swojego kolegi. Zabini uwielbiał być tajemniczy, kochał insynuować, nie dopowiadać, słać półuśmiechy i mówić półsłówka. Zwykł twierdzić, że tajemnice dodają życiu smaku. Zawsze sprawiał wrażenie, że wie o wszystkich sekretach swojego rozmówcy, a może nawet wie o nim więcej od niego samego. Właśnie w tym momencie Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ciemnoskóry czarodziej nie dowiedział się i o jego tajemnicy. Ale przecież to nie było możliwe Malfoyowie nie okazują uczuć, to ich broń i znak rozpoznawczy. Wróg nie powinien nigdy wiedzieć co jest w twojej głowie. Lub w twoim sercu. Poza tym Blaise powiedział mu niedawno, że tajemnicze uśmiechy i insynuacje służą mu głównie do wyciągania sekretów od jego rozmówców, że zazwyczaj się ich tylko domyśla.

\- Na twoim miejscu napisałbym do Pottera – przerwał mu myślenie drugi czarodziej – Przynajmniej zeznawał na twoją korzyść. Rudy pewnie nie jest taki miłosierny i nie wzruszy się twoją historią.

\- Jaką historią? – zdziwił się Draco.

\- Ty już wiesz jaką – mruknął Zabini – Poza tym Weasley podobno był jej chłopakiem, więc pewnie moglibyście się nie dogadać w niejednej kwestii.

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi – próbował nieudolnie wybrnąć Malfoy, choć i tak wiedział, że jest już na straconej pozycji.

\- Może przestańmy już poruszać ten temat i wprawiać cię w jeszcze większe zawstydzenie – uśmiechnął się Blaise – Zastanawiam się tylko jak wytłumaczysz swojej własnej matce zaangażowanie się w tę sprawę. Będziesz coś wymyślać?

\- Wymyślać bajki dla mojej matki? – roześmiał się gorzko – Może i jest z domu Black, ale te wszystkie lata małżeństwa uczyniły ją Malfoyem nie gorszym niż mój ojciec.

„Drogi Panie Potter"

Nie…..idiotyzm. Trzeba jakoś inaczej…

„Panie Potter"

Nie, nie i znowu nie. Jak nauczyciel w Hogwarcie.

„Potter"

Można tak, czy zbyt bezpośrednio?

„Harry"

Zbyt przyjacielsko.

Może w ogóle bez adresata, tylko Harry Potter na kopercie?

Draco zmiął kolejną kartkę i rzucił nią, celując w drzwi gabinetu. Miał wrażenie, że właśnie teraz od zrobienia czegoś powstrzymuje go tylko kartka papieru i odrobina atramentu. I własna głowa.

„Czy w jakiejkolwiek księdze z Malfoy Manor znajdują się porady, jak formułować wiadomości do swojego byłego wroga, który wyświadczył ci ogromną przysługę w celu proszenia go o kolejną?" - sfrustrowany blondyn zawarczał.

Zza drzwi zabrzmiało delikatne pukanie, po czym drzwi otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia weszła Narcyza.

\- Matko, wyglądasz doskonale – powiedział chłopak.

\- Dziękuję ci. Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, czemu mój syn w ten piękny dzień siedzi w ciemnym pokoju i warczy od pół godziny?

\- Nie warczę. Pracuję nad…czymś i po prostu jest mi ciężko- wyznał Draco przesuwając rękami po twarzy.

\- Nad czym? Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Draco zastanowił się czy warto informować matkę o tej całej sprawie. Ale jak w takim razie zapytać się o ten pieprzony nagłówek? No, cóż można by powiedzieć Narcyzie tylko pół prawdy, przecież to czego nie wie to jej nie zaboli.

\- Chcę nawiązać z kimś kontakt. I nie za bardzo wiem jak to zrobić. Nie lubiliśmy się w szkole.

\- Chodzi o Pottera?

\- Tak – odparł zdziwiony Draco.

\- Dobrze robisz. Już dawno powinniśmy go zaprosić do siebie. Oboje musimy mu podziękować. Jesteśmy mu też winni przeprosiny. Możesz go zaprosić na wtorek. Akurat wtedy nie będę zajęta.

\- Myślałem, że na początek powinniśmy się spotkać w jakimś neutralnym miejscu. Po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach Malfoy Manor nie kojarzy mu się zbyt dobrze, prawda? – skłamał gładko blondyn, zdziwiony łatwością, z jaką mu to przyszło.

\- Masz rację, ale w takim razie nie będę w stanie się z nim widzieć. Może później, kiedy się lepiej poznacie, albo kiedy ludzie ochłoną…- zawiesiła głos.

Draco wiedział, że od zakończenia wojny matka nienawidziła wychodzić z domu. Nie ogłoszono jej winną, ale ludzie wiedzieli lepiej. Chodziły plotki, że Narcyza wyświadczyła jakąś ogromną przysługę Zakonowi i dlatego przymknięto oko na jej postępowanie podczas wojny. Lady Malfoy nie była osobą powszechnie lubianą, była szanowana w odpowiednich kręgach, ale nikt nigdy nie darzył jej wielką sympatią. Była jedną z ostatnich Blacków – rodziny pysznych megalomanów, których wszyscy w skrytości podziwiali i nienawidzili. Była żoną Malfoya – dziedzica obrzydliwie bogatego, ambitnego i nadmiernie dumnego rodu. Stanowiła jakiś relikt przeszłości, który nadal sam siebie mienił lepszym od innych na podstawie kryteriów, które z każdym rokiem coraz bardziej blakły w ludzkiej pamięci. Narcyza zawsze dawała odczuć innym, że czuje się od nich lepsza, nawet w latach swej wczesnej młodości. Nadal uważała się za lepszą, ale wygrana przez Zakon wojna spowodowała, że coraz krzywiej zaczęto na nią patrzeć w miejscach publicznych. Jego matka tak dobrze przyswoiła sobie beznamiętny styl bycia Malfoyów, że sam Draco nie wiedział, czy Narcyza jest wściekła, rozdrażniona, smutna czy nieporuszona wyraźną niechęcią ogółu.

\- Jaki jest twój problem z widomością do Pottera? – przerwała ciszę.

\- Och, drobiazg, nie mam pojęcia jak się do niego zwrócić.

\- Ach, to – powiedziała matka otwierając drzwi – Nie musisz umieszczać nagłówka ze zwrotem do adresata – Etykieta nie wymaga tego gdy piszemy do czarodzieja półkrwi.

„Czarodzieja półkrwi – pomyślał Draco – tylko czarodzieja półkrwi. Nastała nowa rzeczywistość i być może lepiej by było, żeby Narcyza Black Malfoy nie opuściła już nigdy Malfoy Manor, bo na zewnątrz aż roi się od uchybień etykiecie i niegodnych istot".

 _Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny gdybyś zechciał się spotkać ze mną w pewnej delikatnej sprawie. Najlepiej w miejscu, w którym za bardzo nie rzucalibyśmy się w oczy, znam pewien odpowiedni ku temu mugolski pub. Jeśli zechciałbyś przyjąć moje zaproszenie, możesz wysłać mi wiadomość z proponowaną datą spotkania, a wtedy ja wyślę ci adres pubu._

 _Z wyrazami szacunku_

 _Draco Malfoy_

\- To dziwne – powiedział Harry Potter – Czego on ode mnie chce? Raczej nie zaprasza mnie na herbatkę, na której podziękuje mi za te wszystkie przysługi, które mu wyświadczyłem.

\- Skąd wiesz? Może Draco Malfoy spokorniał. Z resztą już zaraz po zakończeniu wojny powinien przybyć tu na kolanach, żeby błagać nas, a zwłaszcza ciebie, o wybaczenie – prychnął siedzący na kanapie Ron.

Znajdowali się właśnie w nowozakupionym mieszkaniu Harry'ego, otoczeni rozmaitymi rzeczami, w tym czarodziejskimi artrefaktami, produktami najnowszej magicznej technologii oraz mugolskimi sprzętami campingowymi.

\- Na pewno nie chce mi za nic dziękować.

\- Może spróbuje się wkupić w twoje łaski. Wszyscy czarodzieje, którzy przed wojną wspierali czystą krew mają teraz problemy z wierunkiem, co dopiero rodzina śmierciożerców. Malfoy tylko czeka, żeby sfinansować budowę jakiegoś sierocińca i sprawić, że odzyska dobre imię. Ale przynajmniej Lucjusz zgnije w więzieniu. – westchnął chłopak – Ta cała wojna…patrz ile straciliśmy, a ile stracili oni. Draco Malfoy pewnie siedzi w tym Malfoy Manor i żyje sobie spokojnie jak przed wojną. No, może nawet spokojniej, bo nie ma ryzyka minięcia się z Voldemortem w drodze do toalety – zachichotał Ron – A Narcyza? Założę się, że jest tak samo odpychająca jak wcześniej. I oni wszyscy żyją, nawet Lucjusz Malfoy żyje. W Azkabanie, no ale żyje. Za wiele ludzi straciliśmy, to oni powinni umierać – westchnął Ron i nastała cisza.

Harry dobrze widział odbicia przeżywanych uczuć na twarzy Rona. Śmierć Freda była ogromnym ciosem dla całej jego rodziny i przyjaciół. Ronald nie umiał umyślnie okazywać uczuć i przyznawać się do nich, więc brunet mógł się tylko domyśleć jak boli go strata ukochanego brata i jak bardzo żałuje, że nie spędził z nim więcej czasu.

\- To co? Spotkasz się z nim?- wyrwał do z zamyślenia głos Ronalda.

\- Chyba tak. Może wojna rzeczywiście go zmieniła. Malfoy? W mugolskim pubie?

\- Założę się, że będzie miał na dłoniach rękawiczki i niczego nie zje ani nie wypije, żeby nie zarazić się jakimiś mugolskimi zarazkami, jak każdy czarodziej czystej krwi. – zakpił Ron.

\- Ty jesteś czarodziejem czystej krwi.- przypomniał śmiejąc się Harry.

\- Wesleyowie to co innego – odpowiedział.


End file.
